Over and Over
by BrokenHeartChick
Summary: A song fic about who ever couple you could want. I didnt put names, though its sound like Kori/Richard. Anyways, based on my love coonection between me and my best guy friend. A song fic! "3 Days Grace"!


**Author's Note: Yea… I'm back. Another sad one-shot. About love, too. See, I have this crush on my best guy friend and I know he had one on me too, but I don't so now. (Sigh). So, I have been recently listening to "3 Days Grace" and the song, "Over and Over". It almost describes my life about him, and what I have been feeling for him perfectly. He has been on my mind since…. Forever. Anyways, wait, my bad, this is a song-fic. Haha. My bad. Sorry! Anyways, here you go.**

**Song: "Over and Over"**

**Artist: 3 Days Grace**

**Written by: BrokenHeartChick**

* * *

_**I feel it everyday**_

_**It's all the same**_

The same old routine. Get up, change, go to school, come back, do chores, then go to sleep. In the middle of all that, is when I get to see _him._

I have been having a crush on him since he asked me out. And I regret it ever since.

_**It brings me down**_

_**But I'm the one to blame**_

Then, I became smart and tried to let the impossible thought slip away from my head. I tried to have other crush. Hell! I even tried to date another guy, but it all comes back to him.

_**I tried everything to get away.**_

At least, today was Friday so I could forget him for a few moments. I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed to my car. I started the engine, and went to school. By the time I got there, there was a lot of people there already. Then, I started to look for him. I cursed myself and tried not to….. but I couldn't.

I finally found him.

He was under a tree with his buddies. I sighed and parked my car. Then, my feet moved when I could tell where I was going. My less were heading straight towards him. I eeped and controlled my feet again.

_**So here I go again**_

_**Chasing you down again**_

_**Why do I…do… This!**_

All through 1st period, I couldn't take my mind off of him. How he looked in those jeans and his shirt was so dreamy. I cursed again and yelled and myself to shut up.

_**Over and Over**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and Over **_

_**Over and Over**_

_**I try not to.**_

Finally, the bell rang and I hurried to 2nd period before I caught myself to look for him again. I sat down and tried not to look at anyone.

"Ok, class! Please take out the math homework that is due today!" the teacher yelled. I sighed. Same old Ms. Whitney

_**It feels like everyday**_

_**Stays the same**_

Then, it was lunch time. I grabbed my backpack and headed outside. These past few days haven't been going so well, and I couldn't eat nor sit with my friends. Instead I come outside, and breathe the fresh air. I sighed and sat down. Then, I hear the doors open and guess who steps out? Yea, _him¸_and his buddies. They were laughing and were walking around checking girls out.

I felt like crying. Instead, I pulled the hoodie over my head and plugged my earphones in and tried to ignore the whistles that are coming from the guy's mouths.

_**It's dragging me down**_

_**And I can't pull away**_

Then, I heard their footsteps coming closer. I quickly pulled the earphones out of my ears, and stood up. I took a quick glance to find him, staring at me. I stared back, but sadly. Then, I walked towards them. I past them and went inside again.

_**So here I go again**_

_**Chasing you down again**_

_**Why do I…do…. This!**_

_**Over and Over **_

_**Over and Over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**I try not to!**_

I sighed and started to walk around the school. Then, I heard those same guys again. I started to turn away from the sounds. As soon as they reached the floor, I was already half-way through the hallway. Then, I heard mumbling.

I turned back to find him, smiling a crack and the guys pointing at me. I quickly turned back, put my earphones in my ears and speed way towards the other staircase.

_**Over and Over **_

_**Over and Over**_

_**You make me fall for you**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**You don't even try…**_

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ I repeated myself. I grabbed my backpack tighter and headed towards the bathroom. A million thoughts are going into my head, and some them are ridiculous. _We will be together. He was making fun of you_. _He loves you. He hates you. His dreamy eyes. His nasty haircut._

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head**_

_**I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**_

I put my hands and the sink and looked up in the mirror. _I have to let you go, _I thought.

_**I know what's best for me**_

Then, another voice popped up.

_You haven't even given him a chance! Did you see the look on his face? He soooo wants you! Just wait for the right moment!_ The happy voice said.

_**But I want you instead**_

I shooked my head and pound on the mirror.

_**I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

"Shut up!" I yelled. I held my tears in and I heard the bell ring. I sighed and grabbed my backpack. I ran outside, nearly falling in the process.

_**Over and Over**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**I fall for you**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**I try not to!**_

Then, I bumped into a guy. I turned around to find him staring at me. I gasped and backed away. He frowned sadly and walked away. I give up. I ran towards the door and ran outside. I started to cry. I yelled and went onto my knees.

"I gi-ve u-p. I w-il-l ne-ve-r d-at-e an-yon-e n-o-w" I cracked. I got up and went to the bus stop. Forget 3rd and 4th period.

I. Am. Done.

_**Over and Over**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**You make me fall for you**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**Over and Over**_

_**You don't even try too!**_

* * *

**Author's Note: I suck, guys. Grrr… my writing sucks. :P Anyways, some of this stuff actually happened. :'(**

**I kind of rushed towards the end…. Well actually, I kind of winged the whole story. I just wrote what was on my mind. And I was watching Teen Mom too… so I was kind of distracted. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. If you wanna know what is happening between me and him…. well leave a comment or PM me. If ya want :/**


End file.
